


Curiosity

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Jase (James Sirius Potter/Rose Weasley) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Killed the cat.
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Rose Weasley
Series: Jase (James Sirius Potter/Rose Weasley) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071194
Kudos: 1





	Curiosity

Our tale begins in the Gryffindor common room, James Sirius Potter is talking to his cousin and girlfriend Rose Weasley.

James asked, "Why doesn't everybody celebrate Independence Day, Rosie?"

Rose sighed. "That would be stupid, it's supposed to celebrate American independence."

James muttered, "I was just curious."

Rose laughed. "It's sort of adorable when you don't know something which I do though, Jay."

James said, "Um, thanks?"

Rose smiled. "It was a compliment, silly. I called you adorable."

James beamed, "Well, I'll take the compliment then."


End file.
